A chance to meet You again
by Giou Yomi
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke died after killing Madara. Amaterasu gives them the chance to make everything right, but she has to change a few things-plus a little gift. But the real reason behind Amaterasu's decision is-? The era of the demon wars shall raise again! Rin'negan Naruto, NaruMina (later) and SakumoxSasuke (later) not YAOI! TIME TRAVEL
1. Chapter 1, the ending

**Chapter 1: the ending**

''hello''-normal talking

'_hello'_-thought

_hello_-special/important word

_**''hello''**_-biju talking

**This is my second story on , so... here you go! Just so you know, I DON'T own naruto, my name isn'****t Masashi Kishimoto****!**

* * *

The sound of thousands of birds chirping made it's way to my ears. No matter how I cover them, the clatter of battle still resonates in my head, filling my thoughts with the cries of people dying. Somehow, me and my eternal rival made our way behind the enemy. Somehow, we managed to gather enough chakra to merge another rasenshuriken with amaterasu and trow it. Somehow, it managed to land on the enemy, surprising him. Then, I ran in front of him, forming another swirling ball of blue chakra in my hand, and pushed it in his chest. It went through with a sickning _splash_, and I watch the man's eyes widen with satisfaction. But it wouldn't kill him. It's not enough. Not even nearly enough. I need something else. Something Powerful. But everyone are lying on the ground from exhaustion, and I can barely keep standing. When I was about to abandon, I heard another battle cry with the familiar sound of chirping birds. It's him. We will succeed. I let gravity take control of my body as I fell to the ground just in time to see a hand covered by electricity go through the enemy's head, burning it to ashes. Then, the remaining body fell to the ground with an empty _crash_. We won. The war ended. And we killed the last jinchuriki. Madara Uchiha. It seems so unreal: the battle I was fighting for the most part of my life just at what price? Everyone passed away, I'm going to kick the bucket soon, and Sasuke isn't better.

'' Haha... it ended. Right, teme?'' A rictus found it's way to my lips.

''Yeah... dobe.''

'' Now, we will be able to go in peace. Even if the shinobis are gone, the survivors will continue to live. Without chakra, war like this one will never occur... again...''

'' Hn.''

'' Back to one syllab sentence, are we? You never change...''

'' Hn.''

I smiled sadly at him. '' How regretful... we will never get the chance to see this world prosper... Sasuke, let's meet again, ne?''

'' Yeah, dobe...''

And just like a candle, Uchiha Sasuke, the last Uchiha, left the world of the livings.

'' See you, teme...''

A few minutes after, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, the rokudaime hokage, followed his best friend with a peaceful smile, lying in a puddle of his own blood.

* * *

**Next chapter: a new chance**


	2. Chapter 2, a new chance

**Chapter 2: a new chance**

''hello''-normal talking

'_hello'_-thought

_hello_-special/important word

**_'_**_**'hello''**_-biju talking

**This is my second story on , so... here you go! Just so you know, I DON'T own naruto, my name isn'****t Masashi Kishimoto****!**

* * *

_Preview:_ _And just like a candle, Uchiha Sasuke, the last Uchiha, left the world of the livings._

'' _See you, teme...''_

_A few minutes after, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, the rokudaime hokage, followed his best friend with a peaceful smile, lying in a puddle of his own blood._

* * *

' _Ugh... where am I?'_

Reluctantly, I slowly opened my eyes. It's so fuzzy... no, wait. What is that dark thing over there? As time passes, my vision gets less and less blurry. Now, I can tell that the ' dark thing' is actually someone. And he looks oddly familiar... oh, he twitched. Seems that he's waking up. I blinked a few more times, and I can finally see clearly again. Then, I directed for the second time my gaze to the other person. And I yelled in pure bliss.

'' Sasuke-teme!''

'' Ugh... stop roaring in my ear, dobe...''

'' Teme!''

I would have made fun of his grimacing face if it wasn't for the laugh that came from behind. My senses were immediately on alert, my blue eyes searching for the source. But I didn't expect to see a 10 stories tall wolf in front of me and Sasuke.

'' Hahaha, funny as usual ne, Naruto-kun?''

'' Who are you?'' I said while my hand reached for a kunai, but my weapon pouch wasn't at it's normal place.

'' Hey, calm down a little. I mean no harm at all.''

Yeah right. As if it was easy to believe when my weapons vanished and the talking wolf is as high as Kurama in all his glory.

The canine seemed to notice my disbelieve, because he disappeared in a pouf of smoke. When the smoke finally dismissed, I was rather surprised to see a woman walking toward me and Sasuke. She was wearing a rather short kimono and her silver hair with red braids was tied with a crimson ribbon at the middle of her back. She was smiling sweetly at us.

'' You may call me Amaterasu.''

I saw Sasuke freeze in the corner of my eye.

'' Ama...terasu? As in Amaterasu, goddess of the sun?'' he asked.

I froze as well.

'' Haha, yes, I'm indeed the goddess of the sun.'' she said while hiding her smile behind the sleeve of her kimono.

'' What does a goddess as important as you would want with us?'' Sasuke said in a respectful tone that gave me quite the shock.

'' Fufufu, well, I and my sisters thought that for all you sacrifices, we may give you another chance.''

'' Another chance?'' I was a little confused.

'' Yes. You want to save all of your precious people, don't you? And you will get a chance to meet your... parents.''

'' You mean time-travel.'' Sasuke said in a dead serious voice.

'' An intelligent one, aren't you? Yes. Though it's not permitted, we decided to bend the rules a little for you two. After all, you guys managed to impress the majority of us, even the Shinigami.''

'' But we can't let you go back like this,'' she continued, ''or the timeline may collapse. I will have to perform a few changes, nothing major.''

'' Well, what are we waiting for?! Do what you have to do and let us go!'' I shouted, more excited that ever.

'' Hahahaha! You are certainly interesting for a human. Very well... good luck and let me see what you can do!''

As she finished to talk, a blinding pain enveloped me and I groaned. Not even a second after, I and Sasuke were submerged by a white light and everything became black.

* * *

'' Hahahahaha! Humans, show to us, the gods, your determination to change the past to make everything right and maybe you will get rewarded at the end of you journey! Good luck, chosen ones!''

* * *

**Another chapter! Next chapter, team hummingbird! Please Review! *bow***


	3. Chapter 3, team hummingbird

**Chapter 3: team hummingbird**

''hello''-normal talking

'_hello'_-thought

_hello_-special/important word

_**''**__**hello''**_- biju talking

**This is my second story on , so... here you go! Just so you know, I DON'T own naruto, my name isn'****t Masashi Kishimoto****!**

* * *

AT THE HOKAGE TOWER

''Anbu squad hummingbird, reporting. The mission has been successful with minor casualties. The scroll has been retrieved and the enemy was killed. No one escaped.''

'' Good. I expect a full written report before tomorrow. Dismissed,'' said an old but powerful looking man with a hat that has the kanji for fire on it. This man is the third Hokage of konohagakure no sato, the village hidden in the leaf. He is also known as the professor due to his large knowledge of jutsu.

Without a sound, the anbu team left with only 4 poufs of smoke indicating their departure. Then, the old hokage sighed : he was really getting too old for this and he was seriously considering choosing a successor.

'' Argh, I wonder why I even have a door...''

Sighing again, he glanced at the offending _things_ before him.

'' Haaa...better get started or the pile will only grow... by Kami, who on earth invented this...this abomination known to all kages as paperwork?!''

Then, he digged into work, trying to ignore the snickering coming from the corners of the room.

* * *

'' Haaaa, what a beautiful day!'' a certain red head said, stretching and looking at the blue sky while gently putting down her bowl of ramen on the table. Singing happily, she stood up and left the money beside the now empty bowl.

'' Thank you for the meal, Teuchi-san, Ayame-chan!''

'' No problem, Kushina-san! Beside, little Ayame is rather fond of you.'' a man with brown hair said from the kitchen. A little girl, probably 3-4 years old, was hiding behind his leg, looking shyly at the fierce Uzumaki.

'' I swear, Teuchi-san is the best cook in the Elemental contries-ttebane!'' she said to herself as she waved her hand at the girl who smiled back widely at her. Then she left the stand, greeting the civilians and smiling at the shinobis who glanced at her respectfully. Some of them even bowed to her. Suddenly, a blob of blond hair catched her attention.

'' Oi! Namikaze!''

'' Kushina-san!''

Standing in front of a book store was Namikaze Minato, a friend she made back in the academy days. At first, she hated him thoroughly, saying he looked like a girl, but her opinion changed drastically when he saved her from a few Kumo nins who tried to kidnap her. Then, they were assigned on many missions together, but their relation never went further than mere acquaintance, until the time she found him training in a forest. They sparred, and it ended in a drawn. But that day, their skills advanced a lot as they pushed themselves further and further to their limit. They quickly became sparring partners, and even if their relation was awkward at the beginning, a beautiful friendship soon bloomed. But it doesn't stop them from teasing each other, though.

'' What are you doing, Namikaze? Are you trying to forget your last girlfriend by burrowing your nose in books?'' the Uzumaki said in a playful voice.

'' Kushina-san, I never had a girlfriend before, and I'm looking for a scroll on fuinjutsu. Or is your memory really that bad? And why are you here? I thought you hated books?''

'' Of course I hate them! I just ate at Ichiraku, and I happen to see you in the street, so I came to greet you! And why do you need a scroll on fuinjutsu?''

'' W-well I-I'm creat-ting a n-new jutsu, so...'' he stuttered, poking his forefingers together in a very non-Minato like manner, blushing a thiny bit.

'' A new jutsu? I can understand that part, but why do you need a fuinjutsu scroll?''

'' I-I can't t-tell you that, I want it t-to be a su-surprise...''

_Poof!_

'' Namikaze Minato, report immediately to hokage-sama. S rank.'' An Anbu with a bear mask said, and left with another Shunshin.

Minato's facial expression instantly turned serious. '' Understood. Well then, see you next time, Kushina-san!'' the blonde's eyes turned into two upside-down U as he grinned. He promptly disappeared in a poof of smoke.

' _Well, time to go the the bath house...'_ Kushina thought, but she suddenly yelled when she spotted a man giggling tho himself, hiding in a tree, peeping through a hole in the wall of the bath house. On the female side.

'' PERVERT!''

'' wha-KYAAAAAAA!''

* * *

_Poof!_

'' Hokage-sama, were you looking for me?'' Minato asked.

'' Indeed, Minato, indeed. I have a S rank mission for you,'' the Hokage then threw a scroll to the blonde.

'' Anbu squad dove discovered a chakra disruption in the forest of death. We need your team to investigate it. From what they sensed, there were two human chakra signals. However, they were extremely low, suggesting the intruders recently got out of a fight. Their chakra reserves were so weak that they are barely able to keep them alive.''

'' Hai. But why are Anbu needed to do such a task? Why not ask a few jonins?''

'' Well, their chakra are replenishing abnormally quickly, nearly eight times faster than a jonin for the first one and five times quicker for the other, and they were at it for 5 minutes. At this rate, if we wait any longer, their chakra reserves will be as high as the sannins in 15 minutes and they will only keep growing. I don't even want to know how much of a chakra monster those two are. Perhaps they even have more than me when they are in top form.''

Minato's jaw almost hit the floor when the hokage finished talking, and it was only his anbu training that kept him from doing so. But his eyes still widened at the impossible size of dinner plates. He was terrified at the idea that the two potential enemies have more chakra than a kage. If it was true, than they will need the best of the best, and the sannins were currently not in the village, so it means it was his anbu squad and no one else.

'' Then I'd better get going.''

_Poof!_

When Sarutobi heard the sound of a shunshin for the 100th time in the day, he had to refrain himself from banging his head against his desk.

'' Argh! Someone, remind me why do I have a goddamn door?!''

* * *

In the anbu headquarters, four anbu were currently playing poker. The one near the fireplace had long black hair, but it's not clear if he's a guy or a girl and he has his falcon mask on so it doesn't really help. The one with a cat mask and dark blue hair tied in a low ponytail was sitting at his left, and the last one with wild, spiky brown hair was sitting at his right. Their gestures and their proximity suggested they were on the same team. The tallest of the four, the one with a monkey mask, was mixing the cards to start another game. Suddenly, the doors of the cafetaria were slammed open, nearly being teared off of their hinges by the power of the swing.

'' Taka, nekomota, inukami(1)! We have a mission. Meet me at the main gate in 10 minutes! S rank!'' an anbu with a hummingbird mask yelled after nearly running through the whole headquarter as if he had an entire army out for his blood. His teammates, after seeing their usually calm and composed captain freak out, put away the cards and got ready in a fraction of second.

'' Oi, inukami, your mask is upside-down! Well then, see you guys at the gate!''

_Pouf!_

...

Needless to say, every anbu were staring at the table team hummingbird was with an incredulous look on their face, though some had their mask on so they were sweat-dropping instead.

'' ...so, anyone wants to play poker against me?''

* * *

Five minutes later, in front of the main gate of Konoha, three blurs landed on a tree branch, well hidden by the leafs. On another tree was their anbu captain, recognizable by his platin blond hair and his red bird mask.

'' Ano, sir, what is the mission?'' nekomata asked.

'' Squad dove discovered a chakra disruption in the forest of death. Two human chakra signals, extremely low. Can be spies or ninjas from another hidden village. I doubt that though, since they are in the middle of the forest of death.''

The squad members immediately went 'mission mode' and followed their captain. They ran in the forest, jumping from a tree to another, sticking to them with chakra. They had to suppress a shiver when they arrived at training ground 44. That place is feared by every shinobi and kunoichi safe that crazy chuunin, Mitarashi Atsuki. She would often disappear in the forest for at least one week and return as if nothing happened. And no one dared to ask, being too afraid of her... volatile character. While they went deeper and deeper in the forest, they smelled a faint smell of blood. The trail was well hidden, and Minato doubt they will be able to follow it if there wasn't two trackers on his team. After losing the track two times and getting in an accident which involved giant spiders, they found themselves in front of a cave. They went in carefully, and the strong scent of blood nearly knocked inukami out. Even Minato felt the urge to puke, but he was on a mission. He can do that later at home, and he wish the feeling will be gone before he returns. As he went further in the cave, his eyes watered. He can almost see the thickness of the metallic odour in the air. Suddenly, he felt a surge of chakra. Something was coming their way. He heard the familiar sound of a weapon being throw, and-

'' DUCK!''

He had the time to grab inukami by her neck and pulled her with him to the ground, and he saw nekomata do the same thing with taka. A dozen of shuriken and kunai missed them by a metre and ingrained themselves in the ground, a few feets behind them.

'' Who-_pant_-is there-_pant_-? What-_cough_-do you-_pant_-want with-_cough_-us?'' a surprisingly feminine voice asked. Where was she? Ah! There, hiding in the shadows, was a girl holding something long and thin. It was shining a little bit, and she was clinging to it as if her life depends on it. It probably does. Then, she pointed the thing-a chokuto(2)-toward them and hissed menacingly, daring them to approach her. Minato moved slowly to the left, so she can see his mask with the daylight.

'' We are anbus from Konoha. Who are you? What are you doing in this village?''

'' Ko-_pant_-noha?'' she managed to say.

'' Yes. from which village are you? Or are you a missing-nin?''

'' I-_sharp breath_-will tell you. Ju-just help that person. My wounds, they are no-nothing compared to-_cough_- ''

'' That person?''

'' Ye-yes. My superior, needs treatements. Fast. Could die...''

Minato frowned. Aside from the information that the other person is superior to her in rank, supposedly more powerful and obviously hurt, the girl didn't let anything else slip, not even the gender. But if there is a difference in rank, then they must come from a hidden village or an organization.

'' Where is that person?''

'' Fu-further. A few dozen metres, bright blond hair.''

Silently signing to taka and inukami to keep an eye an her, he and nekomata went to find the person. He was surprised to see a girl lying on a makeshift bed made of giant leaves. She couldn't be older than the other one, and when he looked at her closely, he was astonished at the amount of dried blood on her. He was pretty sure he heard nekomata gasp behind him. The wounds were swollen, visible through the once orange jumpsuit. He gently picked her up, careful to not move her too much, and went back.

'' What are we going to do? The pup just passed out,'' said inukami.

'' We are going back with them. Bring them to the hospital and report to the hokage.''

'' Hai!''

* * *

**1 : Taka-falcon**

**Nekomata-demon cat**

**Inukami-dog god ( it's actually a joke. DOG and GOD.)**

**Chokuto :** **a straight one edged****japanese sword**

**So, what do you think? My longest chapter so far. Oh, and I update really slowly. I write for fun, after all. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4, Arriving

**Chapter 4: Arriving**

''hello''-normal talking

'_hello'_-thought

_hello_- special/important word

_**''**__**hello''**_-biju talking

**This is my second story on , so... here you go! Just so you know, my name isn'****t Masashi Kishimoto, so I don't own it****! (though I'd love to.) I suggest that you listen to **_**Uraboku ost 3**_** while reading the flashback.**

* * *

_Preview :__ Silently signing to taka and inukami to keep an eye an her, he and nekomata went to find the person. He was surprised to see a girl lying on a makeshift bed made of giant leaves. She couldn't be older than the other one, and when he looked at her closely, he was astonished at the amount of dried blood on her. He was pretty sure he heard nekomata gasp behind him. The wounds were swollen, visible through the once orange jumpsuit. He gently picked her up, careful to not move her too much, and went back._

'' _What are we going to do? The pup just passed out,'' said inukami._

'' _We are going back with them. Bring them to the hospital and report to the hokage.''_

'' _Hai!''_

* * *

In a hospital, you will normally expect white walls, boredom, a freaking long queue and complete silence. But in the Konoha hospital, there was so much noise that a foreigner could have easily thought it was a circus. And the doctors running like mad don't really help.

'' Quick, I need a stabilizer! The blonde is going into a coma!'' yelled a blond woman as she posed her hands on the chest of her patient, a girl in her early twenties with sun-kissed hair. She sent wave after wave of healing chakra through the body, trying to quicken the heartbeat to a stable rate and to stop the intern bleeding. Other medics were running around her, doing their best to bring her what she needed and keep the other patient alive at the same time. Wiping the sweat on her forehead, she silently fumed. Three hours ago, she was writing down the results of her most recent experience, and now, she has two patients who would soon kick the bucket, and she has to yell herself hoarse to make the assistants move. Poping another soldier pill in her mouth, she pushed another wave of her green medic chakra in the woman she was taking care of. She was tired, very tired. She didn't sleep well for a month now, as she was obsessed with the task to complete her new medicament.

She should know better as a renowned iryo-nin.

The girl isn't getting better at all, and in fact, her immune system seems to be rejecting her chakra. But why would someone refuse healing chakra, even unconsciously? The only option is if life energy is toxic to the blonde, which is impossible, or she could be a...well, that theory is highly improbable near impossible, but it would explain why she found a second source of chakra, more wild, well hidden in the chakra coils as the two energies merge.

'' Oi, you there! Yes, you! Bring me the bottle with the number 1302130! In the experimentation section!''

' _I hope it'll work, it's the last thing I can do for this one...'_

* * *

' _Ugh...where am I?'_

Slowly, two azure coloured eyes opened, blinking a few times to adjust to the light.

'' This place... my mindscape?''

The blonde was lying in a meadow. The grass was a beautiful forest green with a few weeping willows scattered here and there around a lake with crystalline water. At the horizon, a forest composed of a few hundreds conifers covers the mountainside. A small waterfall pours it's water in the lake, creating a gentle music as the liquid hit the rocks that grew past the water level. The blonde walked toward it, and crossed the lake by jumping on the rocks that form a path from the shore to the cascade. Then, he stepped through the wall of water, and in front of him was a huge cave that leaked malevolent chakra, though it was toned down by another chakra, a golden one. A giant beast was resting, rolled on itself like a cat. When it sensed its 'jailor', it turned its head and opened its left eye to look at the human.

'' Good to see you again, Kurama.''

'' **Naruto... do you realize what Rasu-neesan**** did?''**

''... what are you talking 'bout?''

'' **Argh...I knew it. I thought that the war would have boosted your intelligence at least a little bit, but no, you had to go 24 years in the past without asking the consequences first. Let me tell you, the other you will be born in 4 years, and unless you die before it happens, there will be technically two Naruto at the same time in the same timeline. And no matter what, that is IMPOSSIBLE.''**

''...''

'' **You don't get it, do you?''**

'' Nope,'' the person said without shame.

'' **Ok, fine. You see, one person can exist in multiple timelines, but there can't be two at the same time in the same place. Per example, another Naruto could have existed 200 years ago and nothing is wrong with that, but if you, also as Naruto, travel to that timeline, then one of you will have to be destroyed. The world will try to kill you until one of the two Naruto dies.''**

'' The world will try to kill me?''

'' **Precisely. You can die in a fire, a train can crush you, or you can poison yourself. What I'm trying to say is that when someone travels to a time where another him or her exist, then he or she has to fight to survive. And it's not exactly easy to fight against the whole world.''**

''... so I and Sasuke have 4 years to live?''

'' **No. I'm not ready to die yet. After all, if you die, I die. And I really have to thank Rasu-neesan for this. Do you remember when she said she has to change a few things?''**

'' Obviously! But why do you have to thank Amaterasu-san?''

'' **I have to thank her for letting me be sealed again in a female. I am one, after all.''**

'' You are... a girl? Wait. What do you mean by 'sealed again in a female'?''

'' **Exactly what the sentence means.''**

''...''

''**...''**

'' Can you close your eyes?''

'' **You do realize that even if I closed my eyes, my hearing is so good that I can tell what you are doing just by listening? Also, I've been there when you were born, and I believe you weren't exactly born with clothes.''**

'' Oh.''

''...''

''**... what's with this silence?''**

'' Don't ask me, I don't know. And can you create a mirror for me?''

The giant fox sighed in defeat.

'' **Kit, I believe this is your mind, so why do you have to ask **_**me**_** to create a mirror? You can do whatever you want with your mindscape, you know, like the time you changed the horrible sewer to this forest?''**

''... Kurama, you are a damn genius.''

'' **I know, kit, I know. What do you expect from a few thousand years old demon? And you can check yourself later, it's time for you to go.''**

The blonde wanted to ask the fox what he meant, but he was forcefully pushed out of his mind before he had the time to make a sound. In the cave, the legendary Kyuubi no Yoko murmured (read: grunted) something to himself then went back to sleep as he didn't have anything else to do.

' _**Kit, I will continue watching over you. Your life was horrible, and I regret how I treated you in the past. But now, you have the chance to be greater than ever, and you can keep your important people safe. They will one day fight alongside you, all of them. I WILL help you, in all your life, and I promise to keep an eye on your family as long as I live. I wish you good luck, oh, child of the prophecy, royal descendant of Mother ...the second bearer of the Seimei no shinsei Rin'negan.'**_

* * *

Naruto hated hospitals. When he was still a child, the majority of the nurses were demon haters, so he wasn't even allowed to go in. He had to be accompanied by hokage-jiji or a member of his Anbu guard. It was mostly weasel or dog, seeing that the other guards hated him or didn't want anything to do with him as it was too troublesome to associate with the village's pariah. He never truely understood why the civilians called him 'demon' until the day he found a scroll with the kanji for 'fourth' written in red inside of a huge abandoned house. He thought that if he can get in the house by smearing a little bit of his blood on the weird symbols on the ground that no one seems to notice, then the scroll shouldn't be any different. He was right. It was a shock to an orphan like him to know that he had parents. He found a letter from each of them, a book on the origin of his clan, a note book with the most famous jutsus of his father, a few tri-prolonged kunais and a pair of wakizashi that he carried everywhere since the war began, crossed in a 'X' on his back. According to his mother, they were called Hakuhio and Yomi. Hakuhio has a black and blue hilt with the kanji 'life' on top of an Uzumaki swirl. It's name means 'black ice', while Yomi means 'underworld'. It has a black hilt with red string covering the kanji for 'death'. Now, after mastering fuinjutsu, he keeps them in a seal on his wrist, as well as all his weapons and the things his parents and Jiraiya left him.

' _Damn Kurama for throwing me out of MY mind...'_

Then he tried to sit up, but after after a few unsuccessful tries and finding out that his muscles were paralyzed, he abandoned. He cried out when he felt his back ache from the effort.

'' Itai!''

'' Hey! Don't move or you'll hurt yourself!''

' _That voice, why does it sound so familiar?... no, it's impossible. She's dead. But only her voice can sound so commanding and caring at the same time...'_

He suppressed the tears that are threatening to fall and slowly opened his eyes.

'_so she's alive... I'm really in the past, huh?'_

'' What is your name, young girl?''

' _Young girl? No way... but Kurama did say... this is getting troublesome. From what I understood, Amaterasu-san changed my gender to make sure I stay alive, and I do have to thank her for that, but how am I supposed to act?'_

Then, the newly turned girl attempted to talk, but she felt a burning sensation in her throat.

'' Cough, cough, wa-cough...''

Understanding her, the slug summoner lifted her head with a hand, put a white and comfortable pillow under her back and gave her a glass of water. She gulped the liquid eagerly, not caring that a bit of it soaked the blanket.

'' So, feeling better?''

'' Yes, thank you.''

'' You welcome. It's my job, after all. So, what's your name, dear?''

' _Shit! What am I supposed to say? She probably already knows I'm a Uzumaki by performing a blood test, but chances are that it didn't detect my Namikaze genes. Uzumaki genes tend to be the dominant one, to the point where the other one nearly disappears after 15 years.'_ She had been lucky : her hair gained a few braids of red hair, but she kept all of her father's features.

' _I think Hina-chan said something about my identity once...'_

Hinata Hyuga, head of the Hyuga clan, was one of the last 'Konoha twelve' to die in the hands of Madara Uchiha. She had died in his arms, taking a killing blow that was meant for him. The rokudaime hokage would have survived, and the byakugan user knew, but she was already dying, so she did what her heart told her to do. She supported him until the very end, even if it killed her. And he was going to propose to her after the battle, but he died as well... until now, it seems.

* * *

_Flashback_

'' _Hinata! No, hang on! Don't die yet!''_

_A bloodied girl with a gaping hole in her chest smiled weakly at him._

'' _Naruto-kun, it's already too late for me... go back. The others need you...''_

'' _No! I refuse to let another of my precious people die! Hinata, you're mine! So don't leave me! I still don't understand why you will want someone like me, but you're important to me, more than my own life, so don't go!''_

_She smiled again, and his breath hitched. It was incredible how she was able to be happy under these conditions. But she has to be strong, for him, for their family, for their friends, for the village. She can't let herself break or the others will as well._

'' _Naru-chan... please, promise me one thing-cough-, please...''_

_Holding her closer to himself, Naruto looked at her lavender pupil-less eyes._

'' _I promise on the name of my clans. OUR clans.''_

'' _Naruto, promise-cough-me that you will-cough- remain as yourself-cough- no matter what happens. Always be the Naruto-cough-I came to know, the always cheerful one, the always-cough- smiling one that I fell for...''_

_Staring at he eyes, he understood what she wanted. The blonde hugged her, not even blinking as her warm, crimson liquid- blood- soaked his clothes. They forgot about the battle. The world around them was a vague grey-dark. There was only them, the feeling of each other, the emotions in their eyes. Nothing in the world can disturb them. He brought their faces together, slowly, as if he wanted to eternalize this moment. Almost too gently, their lips brushed against each other in a searching manner. Nothing mattered more than the moment they were able to feel their signifiant one. No word was needed. But all beautiful moment has to reach an end. He felt her skin become cold. A few minutes later-or was it hours?- her chest didn't move anymore. He knew he can't break. he was far too important to the world to be allowed to do so. But he felt numb. Empty. As if a part of him went with her. He didn't feel a tear slide down his cheek. Then, he promised. He will be hers. Even in death._

'' _Good night, Hina-chan.''_

''_Always be the Naruto I came to know, the always cheerful one, the always smiling one that I fell for...''_

* * *

'' My name... my name is Uzumaki Naruto.''

* * *

**So, how was it? The flashback part was hard to write, since I never tried romance before, but it turned out great. If you have anything to say, a comment or a suggestion, just review me!**


	5. Chapter 5, revelation

**Chapter 5: Revelation**

**This is my second story on , so... here you go! I'm going to mess a lot with the timeline, so don't be surprised if you see something that doesn't exist in the original timeline. I should have said this sooner since I already made young Naruto into a slightly different person in the last chapter, but I kind of... forgot.**

* * *

To be free is not merely to get rid of your chains. It's to be who you want to be. To live freely. To feel freely. To love freely. And to hate freely. Only then, you will be able to bloom. But even if a flower can bloom sevenfold and eightfold, it will still wither and fade from this world.

Destiny is always cruel.

Such sadness...

* * *

_Preview:__ ''Always be the Naruto I came to know, the always cheerful one, the always smiling one that I fell for...''_

''_My name... my name is Uzumaki Naruto.''_

* * *

''Ni-nice to meet you, U-uzumaki-san...but I thought…''

''Please drop the –san, I hate formalities. And yes, the Uzumaki clan from Whirlpool was destroyed.''

''Then how...?''

''Well you see, my father wasn't an Uzumaki, my mother was. She was from the wandering faction. After the first shinobi war, some Uzumaki followed Mito-sama, the wife of the first hokage, to Konoha. Since Mito-sama was from the royal family, most of the followers were from the royal family as well. They are called the 'wandering faction'. However, they decided to not live inside of the village for some reasons that were lost in the course of history. After many generations, the pure-bloods became rare as many Uzumaki married outside of the clan. There is probably a lot of civilians with Uzumaki blood in the cities around Konoha nowadays, but their family name isn't Uzumaki anymore and they don't have the bloodline limit so they technically aren't Uzumaki. My mother was the last true Uzumaki in our village. And your name is...?''

''Oh! My name is Tsunade, Senju Tsunade, head of the medic-nin faction, also known as the slug princess of Konoha and one of the legendary sannin.'' the iryo-nin said, blushing a little bit. Then, she took her notebook and opened the door.

''Tsunade-san, I only asked your name...'' The girl was smirking, but she only did it to prevent herself from hugging the kunoichi in front of her. After all, the Tsunade she knew was dead for a few years already. Even if the two look exactly the same, the older Tsunade was more conscientious of the harshness of the world. This younger slug sannin was more innocent since she didn't witness her self-proclaimed adoptive daughter and son-in-law die yet. And Naruto don't plan of letting it happening either.

''Naruto, as much as I enjoy our conversation, you still can be a spy from another village. Don't get me wrong, I think you are a very nice girl, but you have to understand that your chakra had to be sealed. The Hokage will visit you in the afternoon.'' After saying goodbye, the blond woman left.

Looking for something to do, Naruto looked around, and finally saw an encyclopedia on the table that Tsunade must have left behind. Picking up the huge book that was a bit too heavy for her sore muscles, she cursed silently.

''Why does it have to talk about medicament? Oh well, I'm reading it anyway, it's not as if I have anything else to do except sleeping.''

'_I wonder if Sasuke is here as well... I hope he's fine.'_

* * *

At the same time, in the room across Naruto's, a black haired girl was lying in a bed with all kinds of machines connected to her by a dozen of tubes and needles. A little girl with brown hair and a purple marking on each cheek was inserting a needle in the raven's right arm, injecting a light yellow substance. It was the newest experience of her sensei. Under normal circumstances, a doctor or a nurse will never test a new medication on a patient; it was a law that every medic has to respect if they want to remain in the field. But this time, it was on the orders of the Hokage. Her teacher was a kunoichi, so the orders of the Hokage come first, the village come second, and the rules of the village come last, unlike the civilians, who have to respect the rules over anything minus the hokage. Sandaime-sama had told them to keep this patient and the other one alive no matter what, so they had to do this. They tried it on the blonde first, and it worked perfectly, so they decided to inject it to the raven as well. Since her sensei was busy, she had to do it herself, but it doesn't really bother her; she had done this plenty of times before, and her teacher approve of her skills.

She nearly jumped out of her chair when the black haired girl stirred in her sleep. She was pleasantly surprised. No one would be able to wake up this fast after going into cardiac arrest for a few minutes; she herself thought that the raven died only to find out she was still alive when her hand twitched. It was a relief: she wouldn't know how to explain to the Hokage that she failed to save a patient that he wanted alive no matter what.

The girl should have died from chakra exhaustion and blood loss; she somehow survived a concussion, a punctured lung, two broken arms, more than 4 shattered ribs, and she was covered in bruises and cuts, the more severe one nearly cutting her right arm off. Strangely, her body seemed to produce lightning chakra and conduct it to the injuries that bled the most, cauterizing the wound. Her sensei had been excited at the idea that shinobis could prevent themselves from dying by stopping the bleeding with elemental chakra. If this girl was accepted as a Konoha shinobi, she could teach others to do the same. It would give them a huge boost in the war, and they would be able to keep many talented shinobis. The third shinobi war is more about 'who has enough shinobi to last until the end'. Konoha is more focused on strength: one Konoha jonin can face 5 Iwa jonin, but he wouldn't stand a chance against 10 of them, and that's exactly what's happening. If they could do the same thing as the black haired girl, then one Konoha shinobi would be able to go against 10 enemies at the same time. The prospect of it is just simply amazing.

Looking back at her patient, Nohara Rin found a pair of black eyes staring back at her. Rin was stunned: this girl is so... beautiful! But she was sure she had seen this face somewhere. But who?

'_Hum... black eyes and black hair that turns deep blue under the sunlight... why does it sound so familiar? Did I meet her somewhere?'_

''Ah! You're awake! What's your name miss?''

''... Sasuke...'' she said groggily, but still managed to do it in a 'I'm annoyed don't talk to me' voice while glaring daggers at the one who saw her in this weakened state. No one ever, EVER gets to see her like this. She's an Uchiha, and the Uchihas are always the bests! But she don't think like this anymore, her Hokage made sure of beating it in her skull. She still don't talk to anyone except necessary, but those who knew her can clearly see that she's more... open, as if the wall of ice that she created around herself is melting.

'_OMG, this girl would be the new 'Ice Queen' if she decides to stay here... wait, what the *BIP* am I thinking?!'_

''Nice to meet you! I'm Nohara Rin.''

Sasuke blinked. This girl wasn't affected by her tone. At all. Is this one of the inconvenients of turning into a girl? She mumbled a 'hn', not knowing what to say. She decided to look at the girl beside her bed; brown hair, big brown eyes, a rectangular mark on each cheek... so she's Kakashi-sensei's teammate in the past. But the girl is not a Gennin yet if the lack of a Hitai-ate is any indication, so should she say future? Deciding to muse on the troublesome matter later, she finally spoke.

''Rin-san, do you know where the dobe is?''

She looked at her with a confused expression, ''do you mean the girl with blond hair?'' seeing the raven nood, she aswered, ''she's in the room across this one. Oh, and before I forget, Hokage-sama is going to be here s-''

''Do you mean me?''

* * *

''Argh, I can't take it anymore! I'm bored to death! Can't something interesting happen?''

'_**Looks like**__** your years as the Rokudaime Hokage didn't help you with your patience.'**_

'_Shut up, Kurama!'_

With a light pout on her face, Naruto looked at the door, as if she was expecting someone to arrive. She was proven to be correct when the door opened, revealing an old man in white robes. He looked at her with a serious yet kind expression that meant business. She had to beat her tongue to not launch herself at the man. She missed hed grandpa figure dearly after his death.

''Sandaime-sama.''

''Nice to meet you, Uzumaki-san.''

'_**Tell him.'**_

'_What?'_

''Uzumaki-san, I'm not the kind of guy that turns around the pot, so I'll ask you directly. Who are you and why are you here?''

'_**Tell him the truth.'**_

'_Can I create a false past?'_

The giant fox shook her head in Naruto's mind. _**'No. That's lying, and he'll see right through it. Why do you think he became Hokage? And even I know that he's known as the 'God of Shinobi'. I don't think it'll be a good idea to mess with a god. ' **_she said, trying to make a joke.

'_Yeah. Very funny. But I think he doesn't need to know everything, At least yet.'_

'_**Hum, cunning brat. And you're right, he doesn't need to.'**_

Sensing the Hokage's searching gaze on her, she sighed. She suddenly felt really tired.

''Hokage-sama, what I am going to tell you is a secret that must be kept. I wish that only I and my companion can tell others about this. I plan on telling Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-hime, maybe others later. Can you swear to not tell anyone on the name of Inari-sama?''

The Hokage visibly frowned at the conditions, and looked thoughtful. An oath on the name of Inari-sama is the most high-ranked condition a person can make, and if he breaks the promise, he will instantly die. Furthermore, the person that requests the oath has to have some sort of relation with the goddess, which is why this oath is extremly rare. On the other side, if this girl managed to enter Konoha without anyone noticing, then she must know some loophole in their defense system. Deciding to play safe, he made a sign to the hidden Anbus to attack if the girl does something suspicious.

Taking a deep breath, he said, ''I, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato, swear on Inari-sama's name.'' He shivered when he felt the weigh of the promise settle on him. He saw the girl smile widely at him, her whisker marks making her look like a vixen. But what she showed him next left him agape. On her left wrist was a silver tattoo, the one that indicate someone as the Anbu commander. Only the commander and himself know about the tattoo and know how to apply it. There is no way this girl can know about is. The man grabbed the girl's wrist and studied the mark closely; this one is not the same as the one he designed. He don't remember putting the kanji for 'wind'. However, the work is indeed from a Hokage, since this seal is designed in a way that the Hokage and the Anbu commander have to make the seal together in order for it to work.

''You. How can you have this?'' Sarutobi said while narrowing his eyes, studying the girl's reaction.

''My name isn't 'you', it's Naruto. And I won't say anything until the five Anbus leave. They already know too much.''

His eyes widened at her words. The girl-Naruto- must be a sensor type if she can detect his Anbu guards who are a few of the most powerful ones. He motioned to them to leave. They seemed a bit reluctant, but still left after a second of hesitation.

''The one outside the window as well.''

This time, the Anbu left in a shunshin before the Hokage had the time to dismiss him. _'Weird'_, the Sandaime thought.

''Okay now?''

''Yes, thank you. Now, as you already know from Tsunade-hime, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm sure she told you my made up story, and I know that you doubt it. You are correct. Before I came here, my name was Namikaze Naruto, heir of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan. And I have this seal because, well... I am, or was, the Rokudaime Hokage.''

* * *

**I'm so excited! Finally finished this chapter. If you have suggestions about the reaction of the Sandaime, just Review me!**


	6. Chapter 6, meeting the old monkey

**Chapter 6: Meeting the monkey**

**I don't own Naruto, only the FEW Ocs. ****I'm NOT Masashi Kishimoto!**

* * *

The pain and the sadness that you encounter when you lose something important is only a mix of one emotion: guilt. When you feel it once, you learn from it. When you live it twice, you mourn in silence. But if you experience it thrice, you will break, shattering like a frail piece of glass. But if you manage to survive, then you will only be a shadow of your soul: a broken doll. Because we are nothing more than mere puppets of Destiny, holding tightly on the string that keeps us from being consumed by the darkness. The string that will eventually lead humankind to its pinnacle.

A simple red string named Hope.

* * *

_Preview:__''Yes, thank you. Now, as you already know from Tsunade-hime, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm sure she told you my made up story, and I know that you doubt it. You are correct. Before I came here, my name was Namikaze Naruto, heir of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan. And I have this seal because, well... I am, or was, the Rokudaime Hokage.''_

* * *

_In the darkness of the night, a young child was ru__nning. He was tired, and wanted to stop. What did he do to deserve this? His __cerulean eyes were once drilled with life and happiness; now, they were empty, dull, Lifeless. The two blue pools are now a storming grey, like the sky on a rainy day. His 5 years old body is already bruised, and he was hurting everywhere. It was a miracle that he was still able to run. The boy turned in a small alley, hoping to lose his pursuers. He was sadly mistaken: his eyes met a wall. A dead end. He curled in a corner, protecting his head with his arms. The mob is approaching. The sound of footsteps made its way to his ears, making a shiver run down his spin. He was roughly thrown on the ground, reopening his wounds. He wanted to cry out for help; he didn't, knowing no one would ever help him. They would only hurt him more. He didn't dare to open his eyes, too afraid to see what weapons they would use. Why? What did he do? Why does everyone hate him? And where is his family? Perhaps they abandoned him. Yes, he was unwanted. Then why does he fight do live? Maybe it's an instinct. Little did he know that it wasn't his own instinct. Suddenly, he felt pain in his leg. Something cold against his skin: a knife. He wanted to scream so badly, but he wouldn't give these fools the pleasure to see him suffer. He was then beaten for nearly an hour, but he doesn't know that. He passed out when a bottle of beer-a glass bottle- hit him on his head. It took the Anbus another thirty minutes to find him. He was covered in blood, bruises and cuts, but what shocked the silver haired Anbu captain is the amount of blood flowing from his left eye. The wound isn't fatal, but not even the Kyubi can heal it. This time, the price was too big; the boy had been scarred. Permanently._

_A 5 years old homeless boy has just been blinded._

_That night, a desperate cry resonated in the village, a cry of agony, pain, and most of all, guilt. He failed. He failed his promises to his sensei, his sister and his best friend._

''_Narutoooo__!''_

* * *

He blinded a few times, rubbed his eyes, and pinched himself to convince himself that what he just heard was not a part of his imagination. Naruto would have found it funny if it wasn't for the delicate situation she is caught in. Finally, the Hokage spoke.

''You're... the sixth Hokage?''

''Yes.''

''Let's say it's true, then who was the fourth and the fifth? And I only know one person with the last name Namikaze and he's an orphan, at least from what he told me.''

''That's the thing. He happens to be my father.'' Sarutobi's jaw finally dropped to meet the floor.

''And to answer your question, the fourth was him and the Godaime Hokage was Tsunade-hime.'' The old monkey's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets for the second time in his life, the first being when he was chosen as the third leader of this village.

''I can't believe the village managed to survive with her gambling habits...''

''Funny, her grandfather said exactly the same thing when he was brought back to life in the fourth shinobi war.'' Naruto moved a little to be more comfortable. She felt this is going to be a very long conversation.

''The FOURTH shinobi war?! No offense, but we are in the middle of the third-''

''Exactly. To put it simply, I'm not from this time. I can understand if you don't believe me, but I swear everything I'm saying is true. Let's just say that a madman wanted world domination by capturing everyone under a genjutsu using the moon and went to capture the nine bijus to reanimate the Jubi. As the jinchuuriki of the nine tailed demon fox, I was protected during the war. I used that time training with the container of the eight tails. However, I was too late to save Jiraiya.'' The Hokage froze when he heard about his student's death.

''After many years of war, the five elemental nations formed and alliance and worked together. One after another, they began to fall. Iwa, Kumo and Kiri dissappeared from the map in 3 years. Gaara, the Godaime Kazekage and my friend, was the sole survivor of Suna with his brother, Kankuro and Temari, his pregnant older sister. They died in the last attack from Sound village. I and my friend in the other room were the last to die, and we were the only ones sent in the past. I was made Hokage after Tsunade's death.''

''...''

''I guess... I guess that if you don't believe me, then I... I...''

''I believe you.''

''Then I will have to hunt down the lunatic my- wait you really think I'm telling the truth?!''

The Sandaime made the universal sign for 'well then what the hell do you think I said'. ''Your tattoo is more than enough proof for me, and your eyes said the rest. Before, they were dull, as if you were resigned to your fate. But they _shined_ when you were talking about your friends. Why do you think the eyes are always the weak point of a shinobi? I don't trust you, but I'm willing to give you a chance.''

Naruto felt a weight being left from her shoulders. ''Thank you... thank you so much... you don't know how much this meant to me...'' the Sandaime chuckled at her reaction. Then, he pulled on her wrist without any warning, causing a startled yelp to escape Naruto's lips, making her blush. As a recently made female, she didn't know she could make this sort of noise. The Hokage touched the silver seal with two fingers and put into it a tiny bit of his chakra. Under the curious gaze of the girl, the seal began to change. Naruto didn't say anything when she felt a tickling sensation; she trusts the man with her life. After a few minutes, he removed his hand, and a new seal was revealed. This one isn't silver; it was blood red with green leaves in a simple and yet elegant design, curling around her wrist like a dragon. The kanji for wind remained silver though.

''Ho-hokage-sama! Why did you-''

''It's fine. Don't talk about this to anyone except Uchiha-san.'' It was now the Namikaze's turn to widen her cerulean eyes.

''Don't be so surprised. How many people do you know has black hair, black eyes, a stuck-up attitude and a mania to say (read: grunt) monosyllabic sentences?''

''...''

''I thought so. Now, I guess some kind of event changed you into a girl?''

''Ho-how di-did y-you...'' Naruto squirmed a little bit under the man's gaze, stuttering in a manner that would make Hinata proud.

''Simple. You said 'heir of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan instead of 'heiress'. Also, you seem to be... uncomfortable with your... new assets.'' The Hokage had to retain a giggle.

''PERVERT! I just knew you're not better than ero-sennin, and I know that you keep those ****ing little books in the-mfff!''

A large hand covered her month in a fraction of second. ''Shhhh! Do you want me to be murdered by the nurses?! Tsunade is still in the building for Kami's sake, and God knows where she got this six sense about perverts!'' Sarutobi looked positively scared. Then, he took a bottle of sake from nowhere, opened it and took a long slurp.

''Ha! I should definitely buy saké from Kiri again! It's a shame that we are in a war against them...'' he said, causing a sweat drop from the girl on the bed.

'_Well at least I know from where Tsunade picked up her drinking habit,'_ she thought.

''Ano, I know you are enjoying your saké, but can we discuss about more... important matters? Like, how are you going to explain my presence here?'' she asked, still sweat dropping.

The Hokage didn't bother to turn his head. ''Well, I think it would be a good idea to talk about it in my office after you are discharged from the hospital along with your friend. I have a privacy seal in there applied by Mito-sama herself. He smiled when he heard a groan from Naruto. It sounds suspiciously like 'great, I have to be stuck in the hospital of all places...'. Hiruzen wasn't really surprised: after all, every good shinobi absolutely LOATHE being in the hospital when they could take missions or train. A few of them often tries to escape, so the nurses took the habit to tie their arms to the bed when they are still unconscious. The more tenacious ones will find all of their limbs tied to the bed with a camera watching them 24/7. It's rather funny to see them struggle with the ropes. Unfortunately for them, when they cause too much of a hassle, a certain blond kunoichi will come and silence them. Painfully. Those who received her 'treatment' had to remain in the hospital for another two months at the very best. Once, he had to put Tsunade on a week-long probation since she caused more damage to the shinobis instead of healing them. He shivered at the memory. She has been downright furious when she heard about his decision; let's just say that the gennins had another D-rank mission to repair a hole in the Hokage office. He couldn't work for three days straight after that. He did NOT enjoy waking up in the middle of the 'forest of Death' with a few broken bones. Seriously, what did her grandmother teach her? Their temper is already scary enough. A fierce temper plus a punch that can _easily_ shatter rock is not a good combination when you are on the receiving end.

'_But again, it's totally worth it if you are skilled enough to be able to take a close look to her... I wonder if all blondes are like her?'_

Sadly for the old man, he didn't realise he said that out loud. But his brain did register the blinding pain in his stomach; he only had the time to see the eyes of an angry blonde girl wrapped in bandages glaring at him before everything went black.

* * *

**So, how was it? I'****m messing with the timeline again, and the 'Naruto is blind' part will be explained in... a few chapters... I think. And please REVIEW! *bow***


	7. Chapter 7, A little trick

**Chapter 7: a little trick**

**A/N: I received a review that pointed out a few obvious mistakes. I'm really sorry. Somehow, my computer decided that I need to update my Flash Player. I didn't even install it! When I tried to, my anti-virus program doesn't let me. So now, I can only go on a few websites. Sadly, none of them can help me with my grammar. Hell, I can't even download music! And by the way, my Microsoft Word (and my computer) is in the Chinese version, so I can't run a spell check. I'm sorry if there will be more mistakes in the next chapters, but I'll try to fix the problem as soon as possible. Leave me a review if you notice any mistakes! Thank you and sorry for the inconveniences!**

* * *

Older men declare war. And yet, it's us that have to fight and die.

* * *

**Time skip: two months later**

'''ke-teme! Why the friggin' hell did you have to do that?! What did you say? I can't hear you! Wha-kyaaa! Argh! I swear, I'm gonna kill you some day, 'ke-temeeee!''

In the other room, a young girl just sighed in defeat. After enduring 60 days of almost constant yelling from the pair of new patients, her and her colleagues grew used to it. After all, no one dared to get in the way of their fights: she learned it the hard way. Rin had to suppress the memory to not shiver; she was stitching a wound of a younger academy student who was a little bit too nervous when he threw his first kunai and she don't want him to get more hurt because of her inattention.

'_Three, two one...'_

''AND I SWEAR, NARUTO-CHAN, THAT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO REMAIN IN YOUR HOSPITAL BED FOR ANOTHER WEEK, THEN YOU'D BETTER SHUT UP NOW!''

'_...and Tsunade-sensei comes in the picture.'_

Rin decided to focus on her task and finished her job quickly. After all, academy students do not appreciate stitching since they don't have a very high pain tolerance, especially the civilians. They would hopefully develop one before they will be thrown into the war, but most of them won't have one until they become chuunin, that is if they manage to somehow get out of their first war-related mission alive. As the apprentice of a renowned medic-nin, she had already seen death before, and a few of them were rather...messy. And yet, nearly all of them were gennin merely a year or two older than her. Her family wasn't a ninja clan, but a lot of the members were shinobi since most of them had nearly perfect chakra control: that was why she wants to become a medic-nin. Her grandmother on her father's side was an Inuzuka, which explains her markings, and her grandfather of her mother's side was a Nara. Rin isn't lazy since her somewhat wild Inuzuka blood cancelled out her Nara blood, but she inherited a calm and thoughtful attitude with the ability to understand animals to a certain extent, not to forget the perfect chakra control that seemed to be a trait in her family. But when she was three years old, her father went missing on an A rank mission. Four years later, her cousin was assassinated. Two years ago, her mother was killed on an S rank mission, leaving her as the sole survivor of the family living in Konoha. Since she became an orphan, she decided to use her ability to help the others: she just knew too well the pain to lose a family member.

At the same time, two floors below, a grumpy Tsunade was sorting through a week worth of paperwork. She hated paperwork; half of it is just good enough to be thrown into the garbage can. The worse part is that her assistant, Shizune, who normally read and stamp the paperwork for her, is sick and so she has to do all the work alone. Glancing at the clock, she noted that she still has three hours left before she can go home, which means it's time to do the final check before she can finally release her annoying new friends from the hospital. She arched her back, feeling the vertebrates crack with satisfaction, picked up her keys and her notepad before locking the door to her office and climbing out of the nearest window. Using chakra to stick to the wall, she walked past two windows, ignoring the incredulous looks she got from a few patients who saw her pass, and knocked on the third window before entering. The scene inside made her eyebrows disappear behind her hairline; she didn't know if she should laugh or remain standing there and watch the show. Deciding that the wall was more comfortable when she doesn't stick to it since she don't need to anymore, she stopped the chakra flow to her feet and silently sat down on the chair nearest to the window she used.

'''ke-teme! I'm going to fucking murder you!'' Naruto was currently strapped to her bed, her normal blond hair now fierce red. Tsunade had to admit that the color suit her well. It gives her a more... feline appearance. Since it was herself who attached the girl to the bedpost, nothing is wrong there. But what she certainly didn't do is the fact that the now red-head is soaked wet and screaming obscenities to her friend who was sitting on the other bed beside the struggling girl, slightly smirking. From the shaking of the raven's shoulders, Tsunade guessed she was trying to not laugh like a maniac.

''Ara, Naru-chan is mad? Here, let me fixe this little problem...'' Naruto shivered: Sasuke's voice practically screamed danger in big, bright letters.

Suddenly, the other girl was sitting beside Naruto, her hand slowly reaching for a precise spot behind Naruto's right ear while she grinned evilly.

''What the heck are you d-hyaa!''

The hand scratched slowly that spot, making its victim struggle even more. After a few minutes of scratching and squirming, the girl gave up and she closed her eyes, her body relaxing from the treatment. Tsunade heard a curious noise she identified as... purring? She misheard... did she? In a vain attempt to prove herself as a perfectly sane woman, she moved closer, not caring if the younger girls notice her presence. Sadly, she was proven correct. Finding the scene rather cute, she didn't interrupt their scene, but after half an hour, it became boring and she started to fall asleep. Seeing as it was a bad idea, she coughed in her hand.

It was fun to see Naruto's body match her hair color from her toes all the way to her ears in a matter of seconds, and Sasuke wasn't much better, her pale skin not helping at all. She was turning her head to hide her blush despite how cute she looked with a rosy tint to her cheeks.

''Tsunade-san.''

''Tsu-tsunade-san!''

The medic-nin just laughed as Naruto blushed even more at her stuttering, turning into a whole new shade of red.

''Naruto-chan, I believe it is time for your last checkup. You too, Sasuke-chan.''

''Another one?'' the girl was pouting, until she understood the entire meaning of the sentence. ''Wait, did you just say 'the last one'?'' said the girl, her blue eyes shining with joy.

The slug sannin chuckled again. The girl looked like a happy puppy.

''I believe so, sunshine.''

''Yatta! Isn't it great, Sasuke?'' Naruto took her raven friend's hands and proceeded to jump on every surface she can stand on, dragging Sasuke in her crazy dance, making Tsunade's grin widen.

''Hn.'' The girl only grunted back, too dazed to be able to say anything else.

''Well, shall we begin?''

Naruto stopped dead in her track and gulped. The look in Tsunade's eyes had a very, very dangerous gleam in them. Oh please sweet Kami not this. Tsunade just went into her crazed-lunatic-and-so-curious-that-I-don't-care-if-I-scarred-dismembered-or-mutilated-you-medic-mode; the two girls wondered if they'll live to see the daylight tomorrow. Maybe not if the drill in the medic's hands is any indication.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen was currently sitting in his office, peacefully enjoying his black tea, looking at the village he protected by any means for years with a proud expression on his face. It felt good to not hear the constant sound of papers being stamped after having to deal with it for the most part of his life. For once, he was relaxing in his office. War reports, new missions, complains from greedy merchants, name them. The list just went on, seemingly never ending. He'll have to go to the hospital to thank a certain girl for telling him the little trick that allowed him to rest like he's doing right now. Talking about the girl, wasn't she supposed to be released from the hospital soon?

_Flashback_

_Sarutobi Hiruzen, third Hokage of Konoha and the God of shinobi, was currently facing a very, very dangerous situation. He was trapped in an unofficial S-rank jutsu and he was struggling to snap out of it. Said jutsu is not harming him in any physical way, but it was tearing him apart in the inside. He felt so guilty... and the puppy eyes in front of him do NOT help him at all. Big, blue eyes shining with unshed tears... are those tears ever real? Nevertheless, he still found himself unable to refuse the silent plead in those sinful cerulean orbs that looked like those Minato had. He didn't even know the owner for more than 2 weeks and he was already falling in her charm. Sighing, he forced himself to turn his back to her and closed his eyes. He can literally _feel_ her tears with his back turned if such a thing is even possible._

''_Naruto… you know that I can't be with you all day. I still… I still…''the words refused to come out, and so, he spent a few minutes closing and opening his mouth, making a very good impression of a gold fish._

''_Yes?'' the girl asked with shining, pleading puppy eyes. This ability of hers should be a curse, he thought._

''_I… I still have tons of paperwork to finish! And my assistant dumps a new pile on my desk every 5 minutes, and, and…''_

''_Yes?''_

''_Look, I can't, okay?! I'm the Hokage and it's NOT an easy job! And I don't even get paid…''_

''_But… But…'' Naruto's lower lip was quivering as if she was going to cry._

''… _You know what, I'll stay if you can find out a way for me to do the paperwork quicker.'' As soon as he finished the sentence, a huge grin appeared on the blonde's face, and she was looking at him with an expression that clearly says 'I win!'. The old monkey is already starting to regret his decision._

''_Do you know where is the forbidden scroll?''_

''_Of course!''_

''_What is the third jutsu in the A-rank section?''_

''_Ummm… the kage bunshin no jutsu, I think?'' Slowly, a surprised look formed on the Hokage's face as his eyes widened. By his expression, realization had hit him rather hard._

''_Oh.''_

_The blond girl was already laughing her ass off and rolling on the ground. Trying to suppress a chuckle, he bent down and tried to get her to sit back in her chair, but when he touched her, she turned her head and looked at him with clouded eyes._

''_Sarutobi-jiji?''_

''_Hai?''_

''_Catch me well, I feel sleepy-ttebane.''_

_He didn't have the time to ask what she meant when he felt her weight in his arms. Looking down, he saw Naruto passed out in his lap._

''_Naruto? Oi, Naruto! Damn it!''_

_Flashback end_

The Hokage chuckled lightly at the memory. After that little episode, he went back to his office and proceeded to bang his head against the wall repeatedly. Seriously, how come no one ever found out this trick?! Even his sensei, the previous Hokage, had missed this detail and he was still known as a 'natural genius'. When he was younger, it was quite funny to watch his late sensei launch himself at a training log after a few hours in his office doing paperwork, but he soon found himself joining Tobirama-sensei after he began to do some himself. Looking at his three clones that were currently sorting through all the papers, he suddenly began to crackle madly, making his Anbu guards sweat. Suddenly, a loud bang made him stop laughing. At his door was a red-haired girl with big blue eyes. He thought at first that it was Kushina, but the Wirlpool kunoichi was not as tall as the girl who interrupted him.

''Long time no see, old man Sarutobi!''

That voice... could it be?

''Na-naruto?! What happened to you?''

Said girl scratched her head in a very familiar way, but he can't tell where he saw it. ''Oh, this? I thought that the colour looked good on me...''

''Hn, Hokage-san.'' A girl half hidden by the shadow grunted form behind.

''Hello to you too, Sasuke-san.'' After spending a few decades associating with the Uchiha clan, the Hokage is now able to translate their 'typical Uchiha language' almost perfectly and respond properly, which annoy the clan a lot. It took him nearly 5 years to understand it, though.

''So Naruto, I think you're released from the hospital?''

''Hell yeah!''

The older man couldn't stop himself from smiling warmly to her. This girl has a enchanting aura coming from her that makes people feel all warm inside, no matter who. Hell, she even managed to befriend an Uchiha, which is not a small feat.

''Hokage-san, sorry to disturb your conversation, but should we get to more... urgent matters?'' Sasuke said, finally coming out of the shadow of the room.

''If that's what you want, Uchiha-san.'' He made a few hand seals and activated a blue barrier with a 5 meters radius, successfully freaking out his Anbu guards again. ''Well Naruto, I thought a bit about this, and I decided to put you and Sasuke-san in Anbu. We couldn't have two shinobi popping out from nowhere, after all. If I put you in Anbu, we could just say that you two were on a long-term undercover mission and I had to destroy all you identities so if you ever get captured, the enemy wouldn't be able to tell where you come from. I believe you already have experience in this field?''

The girl chuckled a little bit. ''Yes, you can say that, but I actually made Anbu captain in less than a year and became commander in another 5 months, and shortly after that, I took the Hokage hat, so I left my place to Sasuke. Half a year after, well... you know what happened. I had enough time to comprehend how the system works, but I didn't get a lot of practice.'' The third Hokage only nodded in silent understanding. It's never pleasant to mention how you died, after all, and the man can only sympathize with them. He himself had been close to death too many times, and he know that talking about it is not exactly enjoyable. It brings back too many bad memories, especially if you lost a friend on the same day, or friends in their case.

Suddenly, the door slammed open for the second time of the day, and an Anbu with a tiger mask appeared, covered in blood. By the time the Anbu looked up, the barrier already disappeared.

''Tora, report!''

''Ho-hokage-sama, the mission had been successful. However, Tsuki had been forced to used _that_ chakra, and something went wrong. It looks like chakra poisoning...''

''Where is she?!''

The Anbu turned her head so quickly that you can almost hear her bones crack, obviously surprised by the presence of the red head.

''In the hospital, third floor...''

''Sasuke!'' the girl half yelled.

''Hai!''

Without further warning, the two vanished without a trace in two swirls of fire, only leaving behind a gaping Hokage and a shell-shocked Anbu.

* * *

**A/N: finally finished! Tsuki means Moon, and I forgot to say earlier, but Anbu is actually 'ANsatsu senjutsu tokushu BUtai', which means 'special assassination and tactical squad'. Hope you enjoyed it and REVIEW please!**


End file.
